A Mother's Fear
by MovieVillain
Summary: My first Ghost Stories fanfiction, and it's for my theory of why can't Kayako, Satsuki's deceased mother, reveal who she is to her and her friends whenever she possessed Momoko.


"We now know it's you... Mom."

Another ghost has been sealed for the night, and it's on a train station. Once again, Satsuki's deceased mother has possessed Momoko for the occasion. Right now, she is facing not just Satsuki, but also Keiichiro in discovering her little secret.

"Me, your Mom? That's preposterous. Look at me!" Kayako attempts to not let her children know about it. "I'm just a kid like you! I'm Momoko, not Kayako!"

"Don't play dumb with us, Mom!" Satsuki yelled. "We know it's you!"

Guess there's no use for her late mother to hide the truth from them.

"Okay, it's me," she finally admitted. "How did you figure it out?"

"Elementary, my dear mother," Satsuki made her deductions with determination on her face. "The way Momoko spoke during the two cases with the ghosts in the school play and piano, it wasn't her voice that came out. I recognized that voice before, and now I know it belonged to you. Also, her eyes weren't brown during those two cases; they were green, instead. Only person I know who had green eyes is you, Mom."

"That's... very good of you, Satsuki," Kayako couldn't believe how her daughter guessed her deductions right.

"I couldn't help but think of this, Mom," Keiichiro spoke next. "During the case in that tunnel, Momoko had some knowledge on how to save us from the ghost that nearly killed us. How did she know this? The answer is, you. You spoke to her. Am I right?"

"Yes, I did," his late mother confirmed it with a nod.

"But to me, the real clue was how Momoko comforted me during the case about the school play ghost," the younger child added. "On the top of that, she called me 'Keiichiro darling'. There's only one person I know who made those expressions when she was alive, and that is you, Mom."

Kayako couldn't believe how her children has figured out her secret through these deductions. She couldn't be more proud of them, so she decided to confirm the truth.

"Satsuki, Keiichiro, you win," she confirmed with a smile. "You both win. It's me, your mother."

With this confirmation...

"Mom!" Satsuki and Keiichiro cried with tears coming out of their eyes and hugged their mother, who has possessed Momoko's body.

"It's okay, you two," Kayako returned their hugs. "It's okay. I'm here now."

"Why didn't you tell us who you are when you possessed Momoko on those two occasions?" Satsuki asked. "Do you have any idea how worried we were when that happened, especially when you left Momoko in control without telling us about it?"

"I'm sorry, it's just... I was afraid," her mother admitted with a sad look on Momoko's face.

"Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid of showing myself to the both of you after I passed away without telling you all of my adventures of sealing ghosts in this town. Before I died, I have no one to turn to at the hospital, until Momoko came. I thought I was trying to make up for all the lost time I had with you two by possessing her on occasions, but I feel like I was selfish because I didn't tell you who I was. That was my fatal flaw: being so secretive. Not telling you and your father about how dangerous this town really is made me feel bad of how I'm responsible for endangering you all. I'm so sorry, Satsuki, Keiichiro for failing the both of you in life and for not telling you who I was when I possessed Momoko."

"It's okay, Mom," Satsuki held Momoko's hands to comfort her deceased mother. "It's not your fault we got ourselves in danger with those ghosts."

"And besides, we made the choice with Dad to move here in the first place," Keiichiro also comforted her. "We know you're just trying to help us, so don't call yourself selfish for not telling us about you who are whenever you possessed Momoko. We understand your reason, and we don't blame you for it."

"Satsuki... Keiichiro... thank you," Kayako cried happily with tears coming out of her vessel's body. This is the first she had done this. "Thank you, both of you."

"Now that we know the truth, can you please stay in Momoko's body for the night?" her daughter suggested. "You can let her be in control again by tomorrow morning. Besides, we want to spent this special night with you, Mom."

"Satsuki..."

"Anyway, we'll tell Momoko about what happened tomorrow, since we know she won't remember what happened when you possessed her," Keiichiro added. "Please, stay with us for tonight."

"Keiichiro..." Kayako decided to stay with them. "Okay, you two, I'll stay with you for tonight."

"Yeah!" Satsuki and Keiichiro hugged her again and said together. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Satsuki, Keiichiro."

On the other side of the station, Hajime and Leo are seen watching the whole scenario.

"So it was Satsuki's mother that possessed Momoko on those two occasions," the former commented before realizing something. "I can't believe on that last case about the piano ghost, she called me a nitwit."

"You don't see me complaining about her possessing Momoko," the latter commented next. "After all, I've seen the movie starring Linda Blair, The Exorcist, so I'm not bothered with her doing this. After all, she's a good spirit, unlike the spirit who possessed her character, Regan MacNeil."

"I see... Anyway, let's just leave those two alone for them to be with their mother for the night."

"Same thing I was thinking."

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? I like the English dub version of Ghost Stories.**

 **This story is just for my theory for why can't Satsuki's deceased mother, Kayako, reveal who she is to her and her friends whenever she possessed. Post a review if you agree with my theory that she's just afraid of showing herself to her own children after her death. You can post reviews if you have other theories for this plot hole.**


End file.
